LeafGreenShipping
by CuteMochi
Summary: A collection of "Imagine Your OTP"'s from tumblr. LeafGreenShipping a.k.a OldRivalShipping.
1. Vacation

Imagine your OTP preparing to go on vacation together. Person A is responsible and has everything ready well in advance, but Person B is throwing clothes into a suitcase at 3 o'clock AM the morning of their departure. Person A pretends not to be amused, but secretly finds it hilarious.

Person A: Leaf

Person B: Gary

* * *

Gary Oak tiptoed to the corner of his room, where he and Leaf were staying the night before their vacation to Sinnoh to visit their friends Dawn and Paul. Leaf had her green suitcase, along with her carry-on purse, ready to go while Gary on the other hand had fallen asleep while Leaf was packing. Now, he was starting to regret it. He already had two cups of coffee to keep him awake, but the bags under his eyes were obvious. He grabbed some shirts and pants, stuffing them in his bag hastily. After closing it, he decided to finish his coffee. Unfortunately for him he took the luxury of sitting on the bed while doing so, and the mug managed to slip out of his hands. Gary gasped in horror as some of the hot espresso spilled on Leaf's arm. She bolted upright in bed and screamed. After she calmed down, her eyes seared into Gary's. Her chocolate brown eyes were red, and her walnut colored hair a mess. Before she could yell at him however Daisy flung the door open.

"Are you alright?!" she exclaimed. In her hands was a small pistol, her finger itching next to the trigger.

"Daisy, you have a gun?" Gary sputtered in disbelief. He had always thought her sister to be a peaceful, loving, pacifist. Never in his wildest dreams he imagined her firing a gun.

"Just try not to wake me up again," she sighed, lowering the gun and brushing back her russet-copper hair. She looked even more tired than Gary, considering she worked long hours and came home at 12:00. "I have work in three hours."

Gary nodded as Daisy closed the door. Leaf folded her arms and whispered, "You're lucky your sister's here. I'd probably wake up the whole region if she wasn't."

"Look, I'm sorry," Gary said quietly.

"'Sorry' doesn't cut it," Leaf snapped, gesturing to the pink rash on her forearm. Gary opened up the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and pulled out a tube of burn cream.

"Here," he said, applying some of the cream to Leaf's arm. She winced slightly, but remained silent. Immediately the burn started to heal, disappearing slightly at the edges.

"Thanks," she muttered half-heartedly, pulling the covers over them. "I'm gonna get some sleep before we head to the airport."

Gary kissed her head and snuggled up to her, hugging her in his arms.

_Now that I stand back and think about it, it IS pretty funny, _Leaf thought with a smirk.

"Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," she replied.


	2. Snowfight

Imagine your otp at home in the winter. Person B tries to convince Person A to help them shovel the snow outside. After working a while with no assistance, Person B gets fed up and stomps inside, chucking a snowball at Person A. Person A immediately retaliates and chases Person B back outside to have an all-out snowfight. Afterwards, Person B has to cuddle up to Person A to warm them up since they didn't wear a coat.

Person A: Gary

Person B: Leaf

* * *

"Gary, it's freezing out here," Leaf said, shivering. She had red pants and a rather thin green coat on, with her normal Premier-ball style hat atop her hair. She wore tan boots, black gloves, and a black scarf wrapped around her neck. Gary, on the other hand, was inside with a mug of hot cocoa, blowing steam off the top. He had a black t shirt and jeans on, and was stationed on the couch in front of the TV.

"Gary Oak, help me shovel the driveway! Daisy'll be back from work in ten minutes! She's coming home early for Christmas vacation!" Leaf exclaimed, sticking her shovel into the good half foot of snow next to her.

"C'mon Leafy, I'm no good at that kind of stuff," Gary said softly, before taking another sip.

"Don't sweet talk me," Leaf snapped, throwing a pile of snow over her shoulder. "Now get out here!"

Gary resonded by turning up the volume of the TV, and pretending not to hear Leaf's continuous threats of all the different ways she was going to kill him if he didn't head outside. After a while Leaf decided to get to work without him. Her cheeks were blasted by cold gusts of wind and snowflakes. She was about halfway done and decided she was tired and there was no way she could finish by herself without freezing to death. Hefting the heavy shovel over her shoulder, she stomped back inside to give Gary a piece of her mind. But before she stepped onto the doorstep she gathered a big scoop of snow and packed it into a firm snowball, hiding it behind her back before knocking on the door.

"G-Gary? Open up..." She begged lyingly.

He opened the door, a surprised look on his face. "Done already? You're stronger than you look."

Leaf shrugged nonchalantly, like she had been told that many times before. She then chucked the ball of snow at Gary, which exploded in his face, distributing snow in his hair and the front of his shirt. "Ditto," she smirked. At first he stood there dumbfounded, but he then raised a had to swipe the snowflakes off of his face.

"Nice one," he grinned. _That girl is going to pay._

Leaf yawned and pushed the shovel into his hands, removing her coat, scarf, and gloves. She folded them neatly and placed them on a nearby countertop. Gary looked down at the shovel, not knowing what to do. Grabbing Gary's third cup of hot cocoa, Leaf took a few sips and_ aahed_._  
_

"Why don't you go out and finish it? I left half for you," Leaf told Gary, tossing him his jacket and gloves. He reluctantly slipped them on, and stepped into his snowboots. Leaf laughed quietly as she watched him step outside. For a minute everything seemed normal, until Gary came back and knocked on the door.

"Gary," she began to say, irritated. "You haven't even been out there for five minutes! Suck it up and-"

Leaf was abruptly interrupted by an icy, cold, female-dog-slap to the face. Gary doubled over in laughter as Leaf wiped her face clean and quickly put her boots and gloves on.

"Gary Oak!" she exclaimed in rage, running outside in nothing but her jeans and Bulbasaur t-shirt.

"Come and get me," he said, turning away to run from Leaf, who had already readied a snowball. They laughed and threw snowballs at each other for what seemed like forever, their cheeks flushed from the cold. They stopped after about twenty minutes, when Daisy came and asked them to finish shoveling the driveway, but this time Gary decided to finish.

"105 degrees," Daisy announced, pulling the thermometer out from under Leaf's tongue. "A full-blown fever."

Daisy lectured them, saying that they couldn't be sick during the Christmas party at Ash's house and if Leaf had stayed outside a minute longer things would be a lot worse. After Leaf took her medicine she and Gary stayed up watching Christmas specials. Even though she was wrapped in a huge, thick, fleece blanket, she kept complaining that she was cold, prompting Gary to wrap his arms around her and allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. After a while Leaf fell asleep and Gary soon after.


End file.
